Normal is?
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Very AU Movie Stars Buffy and Darla move to Sunnydale with their mom and little sister Dawn on their first day they see how normal life really is. Will their status as A-listers keep em from true love or will they get their happy ever after? More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, Angel and Supernatural so please do not sue.

Pairings: Faith/Buffy Sunny/Darla Kennedy/Cordy Kade/Sarah Liam/Paige Spike/Dru Xander/Renee Willow/Tara

Rating: M (NC-17)

Summary: Very AU Movie Stars Buffy and Darla move to Sunnydale with their mom and little sister Dawn on their first day they see how normal life really is. Will their status as A-listers keep them from true love?

Warning: lots of torture, death, abuse, racism, graphic sex between opposite sex and same sex and mind boggling very f**kin confusin tales of a place before our own lol prepare yourself for a hella of an adventure.

Liam "**Angel**" Angelus Lehane-January 24, 1979

Paige Rocelyn Matthews-August 02, 1977

Franco "**Faith**" Romeo Joseph Lehane-July 13, 1980

Elizabeth "" Anne Summers-January 19, 1980

Sávant "**Sunny**" Xavier Nikolai Lehane-July 13, 1980

Darla Julia Summers-January 19, 1980

Browdie "**Kennedy**" Toranzo Matteo Lehane-July 13, 1980

Cordelia Charisma Chase-May 29, 1980

Kaden "**Kade**" Toranzo Matteo Lehane-July 13, 1980

Sarah Marie Chase-May 29, 1980

William "**Spike**" Pratt-July 09, 1980

Drusilla "**Dru**" Juliet Landau-February 02, 1980

Alexander "**Xander**" LeVelle Harris-April 14, 1980

Renee Leah McNamara-November 22, 1980

Tara "**Tare**" Amber Maclay-October 16, 1980

Willow Daniella Rosenberg-April 24, 1980


	2. What's What?

**I realized I didn't point this out in my Brief Bio the Quads are all female well Intersex Faith and Sunny are Identical and Kennedy and Kade are Identical to another. Paige Matthews I stole from Charmed and the actor that played Cara from The legend of the Seeker "Tabrett Bethell" is my stand in for Sarah Chase and Andrea Grande is my stand in for Renee and also cause one of my friends are confused by some of the things Cordelia and Sarah are twins and so is Darla and Elizabeth there is more to the 4 women than meets the eye can anyone guess how these 4 beautiful women know each other?**

**Chapter 1**

**Buffy's POV**

This is fuckin stupid I don't see why mom thinks it's necessary for us to move to this little hick town I mean who names a rich town fuckin Sunnydale sounds like a stupid cheesy D-Lister movie that has inbred freaks walkin around killing people I mean what type of place is named Sunnydale? Darla and Dawn don't seem the least bit pissed about having to move I mean I would think Darla would be jus as pissed we were offered our own reality show.

"If you're gonna fret over this Buffy can you at least do it silently?" Hardy fuckin har, har my mom the comedian both Darla and Dawn snigger I shoot both of them death glares Dawn stops laughing Darla on the other hand jus smirks.

"Mom why did we have to move to this hick-town?" I mean seriously this place probably doesn't even have a freakin star bucks I don't get why mom chose Sunnydale.

"A friend of mine passed away a couple of weeks ago and she left me her Gallery here in Sunnydale I thought since you 2 are on your hiatus from acting and all that I would you know get back to my other dream owning a Gallery." My mom's dream is to own an Art Gallery why didn't she ever say something about it?

"Your other dream is to own an Art Gallery why didn't you ever say something?" My mother never said anything about this.

"Because I had 3 beautiful daughters that needed me I wanted to give them the chance to have their dreams also I can have a thousand chances to own an Art Gallery but I only had one chance at giving you 3 girls the lives you wanted so I chose the obvious one of course." Even though I'm pissed that she made me leave LA even I can say my mom is awesome Dad was stupid for leaving her.

"So Mom can me and Buffy get dropped off at the mall later? I wanna buy a few outfits for school tomorrow first day of a new school and all." Darla always new how to make me feel better.

"Sure honey and if you don't mind could you take Dawn so she can get her stuff too please?" Mom knows Darla wouldn't ever leave the little runt behind that's why she's the eldest cause she loves us more than anything.

"Sure I mean Dawnie is gonna be the coolest person at Arlington Park Elementary." Dawn has the most triumphant person in the world I mean trust me ya haven't full of yourself until you allow Darla to pump your head up she makes you feel "On top of the world" special.

"Honey she's only in the 3rd grade let me remind you she's 8 years also so none of the stuff that you and Buffy wear." I think that was an insult to me fashion sense I mean I have very good taste in clothes and yea okay maybe some of my clothes can be seen as sluttish but it really isn't.

"What's wrong with the stuff I wear?" Did that sound like how I felt offended? I hope so

"Nothing dear I just don't want my 8 year old daughter walkin outside without clothes to wear like my 2nd to the oldest does that's all darling." Yup I should feel very offended and slightly placated at least she explained what she meant by it rather her say that I don't wear much then to say I don't have a sense of style that would not be of the good.

The rest of the ride is quiet but a nice quiet where for the first time since mom said we were moving here I thought maybe this place won't be so bad.

**Faith****'s POV**

Man I hate here I hate Sunnydale and all the people here today is the day that we bring Sunny home a part of me wishes that they'd jus keep her there she'd be much safer here then at home. I can tell she's itching to get out she's been here for 9 days she's gonna hafta use crutches for a while and she's gonna hafta make sure she keeps the pressure off of her ribs her face is all bandaged up she's got a bandage of the left side of her neck he missed her jugular by like 2 inches he could have really killed her and that's what pisses me off is that the bastard almost killed my sister and no one is doing shit about it.

"Where'd you get off to Franco?" She sounds so tired from jus talkin she's breathing deeply like she weighs over 400 pounds and jus got done running a 3 mile run nonstop.

"Nowhere jus thinking is all." I know she can see right through my lies her breathing eventually calms down the meds they got her own is making her tired even though she's alive and 4 of the 6 guys are dead it still don't do jack for me if my dad was here the other 2 would have been dead but he ain't here he's in Jail and Sunny won't tell me who the other 2 were she said she'd deal wit it when the time comes but I think I have an inkling of who did it. I think my moms new husband did it he's always had it out for me and Sunny especially plus he came back home wit a shitload of bruises on his face like she was really beaten the shit out him that's prolly how she got stabbed in the backs she was so busy trying to kill him the other guy that lived snuck up on her and stabbed her cause no way can you get stabbed near the kidney and not drop immediately dat shit hurts to most likely they stumped her then ran off like some bitches.

"Hey you 2 how is she?"

"Hey Mom I don't know she um she hasn't been conscious very long and when she is she's I don't know thinking about stuff and she jus spaces and if she ain't spacing out I am so we haven't said more than 20 sentences since she woke up." My mom runs her hand through my hair she's always doing that when I'm stressing like she knows I'm stressing or something maybe its that mothers intuition that chicks be talkin about I don't know.

"I'm gonna call your Grandfather he's been worrying about you 2 lately." She gets up and walks over to the phone and calls my grandfather.

"Papà è Maria Sávant sarà rilasciato dall'ospedale stasera grazie al cielo Sávant non può camminare senza l'assistenza e non può mettere alcun tipo di pressione sulle sue costole e sfortunatamente ha molte contusioni e molte lacerazioni sulla sua faccia ma tutto è bene dio di ringraziamento!."

"Sua madre sarà felice di sentire quest'è delle molto buona notizie il Mio Maria le molto buone notizie."

"Arrivederci Papà"

"Arrivederci il mio bambino"

She hangs up the phone and looks over at Sávant who is slowly fallin back to sleep but still looking at mom. "Hey baby how are you feeling?" One thing you should know about Sávant she's a huge momma's boy me I'm an uh well I'm a momma's boy too but we're on 2 different levels of momma boy if that makes any sense.

"Hey mom I feel great good enough to run 3 whole miles nonstop." Her smile is the biggest I've seen in a while my mom smiles right back at her.

"Well I don't know about that but ya seem well enough to go home no hockey practice or football practice." Awwww look at her little pout one thing I give Sávant when she wants something she can really knock you over with that little pout of hers.

"At least you can still participate in Band Practice right?" That's get that smile back

"True and I got a song that I wrote while in here well its half rap and half singing."

"Well let us here it baby boy." Sunny glares at mom but starts rocking.

"Ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone And ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone Ever had one of dem days wish woulda stayed home Run into a group of suckas who gettin' they hate on You walk by They get wrong You reply then things get blown Way outta proportion Way past discussion Just you against them, pick one then rush 'em Figure you'll get dropped, hell that's nuthin' They don't wanna stop there now they bussin' Now you gushin', ambulance rushin' You to the hospital with a bad concussion Plus ya hit 4 times Plus it hit ya spine Paralyzed waist down now ya wheel chair bound Never mind that now you lucky to be alive Just think it all started you fussin' with 3 guys Now ya pride in the way, but ya pride is the way You could mess around, get shot, die any day People die everyday All over nonsense, dirty money, dice game, stash box contents Could this be cause of hip hop music? Or did the ones with the good sense not use it? Usually people don't know what to do when their back against the wall so they just start shootin' For red or for blue or for blow I guess from Bankhead or from your projects No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take Time to think, before I make mistakes just for my family's sake That part of me left yesterday The heart of me is strong today No regrets I'm blessed to say The old me dead and gone away Ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone And ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead and gone (yeah e yeah) I ain't never been scared, I lived through tragedy Situation coulda been dead lookin' back at it Most of that stuff didn't even have to happen But you don't think about it when you out there trappin' In apartments, hangin', smokin', and rappin' Suckas start something, next thing ya know we at it Get locked up then didn't even get mad Now thinking back then what a life I had Most of that stuff, look back, just laugh Some stuff still look back get sad Maybe my homeboy still be around Had I not hit the sucka in the mouth that time I won that fight I lost that war I can still see my homie walkin' out that door Who'da thought I'd never see Durant no more? Got enough dead homies I don't want no more Cost a sucka his job Cost me more Should walked of and take that loss for sure Now think before I risk my life Take them chances to get my stripe Somebody put his hands on me alright Otherwise stand there talk stuff all night cause I hit you, you sue me, I shoot you, get locked up, who me? No more stress, now I'm straight, now I get it, now I take Time to think, before I make mistakes Just for my family's sake That part of me left yesterday The heart of me is strong today No regrets I'm blessed to say The old me dead and gone away Ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone And ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone I turn my head to the East I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the West Still nobody in sight So I turn my head to the North Swallow that pill that they call pride That old me is dead and gone But that new me will be alright I turn my head to the East I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the West Still nobody in sight So I turn my head to the North Swallow that pill that they call pride That old me is dead and gone But that new me will be alright Ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone And ohhhhh (eyyy) I've been traveling' on this road too long (too long) Just try'na find my way back home (back home) The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone, dead..."

"Damn I'm not one for rapping ya know out of the 4 of us its more your thing than ours and I guess we have Antwon to ya know thank for that but dude that was sick as shit." I mean I know most people ain't big hip-hop fans but fuck that I can dig it I jus can't spit as good as she can she's a lyrist wherein I jus love music period she's the kinda person that can make sense of the most craziest lyrics and find a meaning that no one else noticed.

"One day your gonna make it big all of you I want you to know now that I am so proud of both of you…(voice breaking) and you Sávant don't ever scare me like that again you hear me?" Sunny hated it especially when my mom cried especially for something she caused made her feel worse mom wrapped her arms around Sunny's neck kissing the top of her head.

"I'm done wit that life ma for now own I want nothing to do with it I'm not gonna be a mobster like daddy if anything Imma be a football player or musician ya know? I wanna make ya proud."

"You do all 5 of you make me proud with the way your growing up and turning out to be."

"Thanks Momma" Some people hate when we do that say the same shit at the same time but I don't I think it's kinda cool. I might hate this place but I love the family that I got here and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**The song is by T.I ft Justin Timberlake the first time I ever listened to this song I fell in love with it so I had to use it cause it sorta described what Sávant was going through and since Sávant is a big music fan I decided that's the way I will allow her to express her emotions since she's the closed off type of person and sometimes feels like words fail her when not used as lyrics and most chapters where Sávant has to express herself I will use Songs that I feel suit her mood I think this will be the only rap song though that's really done but I'm not sure there will be lyrics that no one recognizes and most likely they belong to either me or my brother I jus wanted to give an FYI to most who prolly wondered why the song sounded so familiar lol.**


End file.
